1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus to retain an article, such as a cleaning implement, and in particular to an apparatus adapted to securely retain and easily release a cleaning implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of available cleaning tool for cleaning hard surfaces such as floors includes a handle connected to an apparatus that engages a disposable or reusable cleaning implement. To clean a floor, a cleaning implement can be secured to the apparatus. The cleaning implement is brought into contact with the floor and moved along the floor surface in horizontal directions. Debris from the floor surface is entrained within structure of the cleaning implement. After use, the cleaning implement may be removed from the apparatus for disposal or cleaning prior to reuse of the cleaning implement.
Cleaning implements may become wet and soiled during the cleaning process. Traditional devices to retain cleaning implements may require a user to physically handle the soiled cleaning implement to clean or dispose of the cleaning implement after use. Further, many devices for retaining cleaning implements are not easy to use.
What is needed therefore is an apparatus in which a user can easily attach and remove a cleaning implement after the cleaning implement is no longer needed.